dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Meets Fentruck
Episode information= Doug Meets Fentruck is the second part of the fourth episode of season two of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Chalky Studebaker *Beebe Bluff *Fentruck Stimmel *Roger Klotz *Mr. Bone *Mrs. Wingo Synopsis An exchange student from Yakestonia named Fentruck Stimmel comes to live in Bluffington and attend the Bluffington School. But after Fentruck asks Doug to help him write a letter, Doug begins to suspect that the new kid may have eyes for Patti. Recap Intro The episode begins in a bartender in the Wild Wild West where Skeeter emerges through the entrance announcing that there is a new kid in town, prompting everyone to run away and hide, except for Doug, who portrays a sheriff and attempts to go through the exit, explaining that the new kid had his eye on Patti, who tries to stop him, but to no avail. Doug stands outside watching the mysterious kid and saying that "the town ain't big enough for the both of us." Main Episode The next scene cuts to Ms. Wingo's class with Mr. Bone telling the students, who are dressed in Yakestonesian uniforms, Yakestonia's location through the globe. Ms. Wingo also announces that Fentruck, a foreign exchange student from Yakestonia, is coming over and tells the students to try and make him feel welcome in Bluffington School. They also practice the traditional Yakestonisian greeting (which is to make an armpit fart while repeating "Zwooba" three times) in deference to Mr. Bone. When Fentruck finally arrives, Roger laughs at his name and accent and Beebe and Connie admire it. When Mr. Bone asks Fentruck where is his Yakestonesian uniform, Fentruck informs that the people there no longer wears them. As class ends, Roger gives Fentruck the "traditional Bluffington greeting" by telling him that the new students buy him lunch right before placing a "kick me" sign on his back. Doug is annoyed by Roger picking on the new students and introduces himself to the Yakestonisian (right after taking the sign off his back in the process as well). Fentruck offers Doug a meeting to Mr. Bone's house since Fentruck is staying there, which Doug reluctantly accepts. Doug and Fentruck go to Mr. Bone's house during the night and Doug learns that Fentruck and Mr. Bone are on the international observation of yodelers. Fentruck asks Doug to help him write a letter and shows him a letter he wrote earlier. Doug reads the letter and realizes that it is for a "yellow-haired girl who sits in front of him." He tries to get his memory straight and remembers the seats the students in class sit in. He remembers that Connie sits in front of Chalky, Dorrie sits in front of Dilbert (actually, she sits in front of Skeeter), Beebe sits in front of Roger, and he then realizes whom Fentruck is sitting behind: Patti, whom he imagines flirting with Fentruck as she takes her seat in front of him. Doug, convinced that Fentruck has fallen for Patti, tells Fentruck that he'll just work on the letter at home instead. Before he leaves, Fentruck offers him a jar of air from the top of Mount Ludnebob and tells Doug that he is homesick. When Doug leaves, Fentruck begins crying. The next day in school, Doug now has to contrive ways to tell Fentruck he can't write the letter for him. When Fentruck tells Doug to come with him to the science lab to pick lab partners, Roger mocks Fentruck and Boomer adds that the girls like Fentruck's accent, giving Doug an idea. During science, Doug feigns a French accent to get Patti to be his lab partner, but in vain. Patti becomes Fentruck's lab partner and Doug is stuck with Roger, much to the former's disappointment. When Doug walks with Skeeter one night, he asks him a hypothetical question and Skeeter tells Doug to just talk to Fentruck and explain his feelings for Patti. The next day, Doug walks to school to face Fentruck. Doug's imagination: Doug, dressed as a cowboy, confronts Fentruck in the middle of the town in the Wild Wild West and orders him to leave. Back in reality (apparently, Doug really was telling Fentruck to 'git'), Doug tells the Yakestonesian that he can't write him his letter. When Doug tells Fentruck that he has the same feelings as him, he learns that the "yellow-haired girl who sits in front of him" Fentruck was writing his letter to is really his older sister Kablechi back in his hometown. Fentruck also explains that the term "sits in front of him" is Yakestonesian slang saying that his sister is older than himself. So Doug agrees to write Fentruck's letter in the end. Although it is clear that Fentruck never had any feelings for Patti, Doug had to find out whether Patti had any feelings for him. Patti tells him that since she saw Doug helping Fentruck, she should help him too and that next time, she and Doug should be lab partners. In the last scene, during science class, Roger takes the jar Doug received from Fentruck, needing it for his project. Before Roger can pour a tube of liquid into it, Doug takes the jar back, saying that "it's not just any air." Roger then pours his tube into another jar, the exposure to the jarred mountain air causing the chemicals to blow up on him, infuriating Roger as Doug and the others laugh at his failure. Trivia *Since Professor Ogie doesn't appear in the episode, Mr. Bone appears to be subbing for him. Goofs *When Doug reads Fentruck's letter, he recites "Hello, yellow-haired girl who sits in front of me." When Doug admits he can't write the letter in plain English to Fentruck, the letter says "Dear yellow-haired girl who sits in front of me" instead. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can